land_of_the_giantsfandomcom-20200214-history
Land of the Giants
The Land Of The Giants is the Earth-like home planet of the Giants, an alien race of twenty-five foot tall humanoids almost wholly identical to human beings except for size. It is unknown if the planet has a name or just where it exists in the universe, but it has been shown the planet is accessed by some form of warp in space that traps ships and deposits them on the Giants home-world. Several ships have crashed on the Giants Home-world, many with disastrous results and few survivors. Because of its similarity with Earth, it might actually be some form of Parallel Earth, but this is unconfirmed. Over several adventures, the survivors of the Spindrift realize the Giants are aware of Earth, Venus, and Mars, possibly having learned of them from survivors from Earth. Captain Steve Burton once claimed he saw Earth through a set of infrared goggles invented by the Giants, implying that the two planets are near enough to see one from the other, but it is unknown if he was telling the truth and making a hyperbole. (On A Clear Night You Can See Earth) The Giant culture rather resembles life on 1960s Earth with a police force, private hospitals, prisons, a State Governor, radio and television services, a zoo, jazz clubs and even a racetrack. They speak speak English, have a combination of alien and Earth-like names, drive American-style cars, attend Vaudeville-style theaters and play chess, but they are dominated by an authoritarian government which tolerates full freedoms within a capitalist system, refusing to tolerate any effort to effect political change, even with repeated dissident activity. Exactly what the political situation is on other continents is not known, although at least one overseas land has a despotic ruler. The Air Traffic Control tells those who venture out to sea that they should turn back, that nothing beyond that sea has been explored nor is there current contact; whether this is an official government line or the truth is not known. Their technology-level is frozen at the level of 1960s Earth, but a few of the natives have still managed to create remarkable inventions. The government tends to seize all such technology; it's foremost mission is to seize the interstellar technology of the "Little People," their name for the people of Earth, but they use the term loosely for other beings visiting their planet. Because of this condescension, the Giant government has created propaganda falsely portraying the Earth people as invaders despite the fact that they have helped the Giants in the course of several missions. The Giant government has offered a reward for the capture of the Earth people. The government has also established the Special Investigations Department (SID) to deal with assorted dissidents, but it also takes the lead in dealing with the Earth people. Despite their limited science and technology, a few of the Giants have shown considerable progress in some technology created by private individuals and not shared with the government. This technology includes cloning, cybernetics, force fields, magnetic stunners, androids and teleporters while remaining slightly behind in others. such as no microelectronics, hearing aids or manned space flight. Over the course of time, the Giants learn about certain aspects of Earth culture, such as Jazz. The Giants have saved relics from previous Earth craft to end up on their world, but they do not understand them. Burton has repeatedly destroyed or hindered the Giant's attempts to steal their technology or efforts to find Earth. Although many of the Giants have attempted to show kindness and even help Burton and his people return to Earth, frequently the consequences of the incident make such a feat impossible or a show of distrust and deceit has forced Burton to return the deceit. Category:Locations